the story ends with i love you
by bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: Robin likes to push Regina's buttons. He likes to see how far he can push her with out other people noticing it. Robin likes Regina. Regina likes Robin. The only problem is that they would rather act like children pulling each others hair and annoying the other person instead of acting like adults and do any thing about it.
1. day 1- Henry's Idea

Robin loved pushing his luck and today was no different.

Regina was sitting in one of the both at the very back of granny's, Looking as though she was trying her hardest to stay hidden from the world around her as she stares out of the window day dreaming. She was so beautiful.

She was so small compared to him it was hard to see how she could be the one known as the evil queen that everyone use to be so afraid of. And to be honest he wasn't sure that the evil queen even existed any more, after all, the amount of times that he wouldwind her up and ruffle her perfect feathersof hers on purpose and yet it would barelyget any reaction.

At worst she would fight backis using her wit and her smart ass come backs.

But one thing that Robin had noticed was how Regina would flinch and look very uncomfortable and out of place every time someone touched her. But he also noticed howshe would act even weirder if it was him who was touching her.

And of courseever since he had noticed that he automatically started putting his hands on her every chance he could just because he obviously the touches were not just normal touches. They would be something like His knuckles slyly brushing against her breasts, letting his hands brush against her thighs and leaning in close to her and whispering in her ear letting his hot breath travel down her neck, revelling in how goosebumps would appear and she would get shivers down her neck. But his favourite was when she was leaning over something.

**Flash back**

_He walked in to Mary-Margret's apartment and his eyes were drawn strait to her. She was leaning over the centre top in the kitchenfacing him but did not look up. He doubted that she even knew of his presence in the room as she was too engrossed in the book that she was reading out loud to snow. Her hair falling in front of her face,her body propped up by her elbows. Letting his eyes fall lower as he was looking her over he saw how she had unbutton one to many buttons of her blouse and how her black lace bra could just be seen as they held in her delicious looking full breasts. His trousers grew a little tighter as he walked over to the shadow coming towards her Mary-Margret lifted her head from what she was doing and gave him nod and a small smile that he replied back to her and then carried on with what she was doing._

_She still hadn't noticed his presence._

_She was still leaning over the counter and snow was just behind her following the instructions as Regina read them out to her ( they were baking something, what he didn't know). The way they were standing left a small space just in between both of them for people to get through but it was still big enough to get through without touching either one of them. Her perfect bum out on show in tight fitting jeans with her shirt tucked in to them so nothing was obscuring the beautiful view of her perfectly rounded ass from his sight. Snow, Regina and robin were the only ones in the room now. He knew this because charming and Emma had said that they were just going to pick up henry from hook as he was entering the apartment and told him to make himself at home. But he still looked over the room to make sure no one was watching him as he walked up over to her. He took a step as if he was planning to side step between the two women and then pressed his front to Regina's sticking out rear-end and he put his hands on either side of her waist to keep her firmly in place. Regina startled at the touch and moved slightly pressing her hips to the counter as she stood up abruptly causing her back to collide with his hard chest as he pushed his pelvis back against her effectively pinning her in place. She could feel his man hood against her ass. It was a little hard but not even half way erect, it was just enough to make the size of him pressed against her very know. It was not her imagination he was really that big and every time she moved slightly it was if she could feel more and more of it against her as it sat snuggly pressed between the two cheeks. She knew who it was immediately and it also helped that she could see the man's tattoo as he took the hand that was on her right hip and moved it to thecentre of her stomach, never lifting his hand from her as he did only letting it slide along its path, when in place he spread his fingers wide. his now hand expanding the whole width of her belly, His thumb resting at the under curve of Regina's right breast as he pulled her back so she was now flushed against his chest, the book she was reading from still in her right hand that she was now clenching white knuckled at. "what's next Regina" Mary-Margret'svoice was herd saying. Robin leaned in close to Regina whispering against her ear" yeh Regina, what does she have to do next?" he said. Shivers ran wild across her whole body and she hated herself for it. She could hear the smirk that she knew he would have on his face as he was trying not to laugh out loud because he know that it would be hard for her to regain her composure in the position that she was in at that moment in time. But it seems that she was dealing with this a lot better than he thought as she lifted the book up and carried on reading from wear she had left of her voice now holding a slight tint of annoyance and somethingelse in it. As she re-gained more and more composer she lifted her hand that was not holding the book and placed it on robins that was settled on her left hip and tried to push it of her but as he was a lot stronger than her it did nothing, all it did was encourage him squeeze a little harder witch caused her to let a quite low moan slip from her mouth. God that moan did things to him; things that he was sure would make his situation that was being cushioned against her a lot harder and firmer. Her head lowered as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. He was getting to her again. He dropped his head to her ear again but this time he took her earlobe in to his mouth and began to suck on it. He heard how she stopped reading and the hand on her stomach felt how she held her breath for a few seconds be for she was able to carry on reading. Even the hand that she was still using to try and push his off her hip stilled and just rested lightly on his. As she was once again getting use to what he was doing to her her reading got back to the normal and consistent tone she used instead of the slightly wavering one she started off with. But as soon as she did he gentlynibbled on her ear which caused her voice to waver once again but not once did she stop reading. She knew what he was trying to do to her. He receded from her and with one last lick of the length of her neck that she visibly recoiled at and one last push of his pelvis in to her he let her go and walked away. Her eyes fallowing him and dropping to his now very visiblebodge that was nesting in his pants. He sat down on the couch and pulledout his phone giving her a smirking smile before he asked Mary- Margret if he could use her bath room to make a phone call in like he had been sitting there the whole time and not been standing behind her. After she turned around to continue stirring the mixture that she had been making he stood up letting his self be free to her gazewith his hands on his hips, he winked at her as she stood opened mouthed with a look that could kill on her face and walked in the to bath room in which when he exited from five minutes later and greeted every one who had joined them telling them that he had a privet matter to see to, as he said that his eyes found hers, she understood what matter it was that he had seen to but everyone else wasnone the wiser._

**End of flash back.**

Robin felt his trousers tighten a little bit at the memory.

He loved how whenever he would do something when people were around she would tense up and how a slight blush would creep its way up her neck beforeshe had time to move away and put her mask back on.

And now it was even worse. The amount of sexual tension that was around them was insane. They both were as bad as each other, Regina no longer sat there and let him get away with murder, and she would give as hard as she got back to him.

One moment it would be Regina throwing around innuendoes and slyly letting her fingers dust against robin's skin,letting them travel along their path getting closer and closer were where he wanted her most and then she would just strutof as if nothing happened. with a big smile on her face because this time it was her who won the round him, and he is just left sitting were she left him thinking about what the hell just happened

And sometimes it would be the other way around and it would be him who was strolling away with his signaturesmirk pulling at his lips.

"Well fancy seeing you here." Robin said as he slid into the booth taking the seat exactly opposite Regina pulling her out of her day dream that she had been stuck in for the last 10minist or so.

Regina raised her eyebrow in response.

"What no response?" he asked with a pout "Not even a mean come back that is supposed to hurt my feelings and make me feel bad, oh c'mon, you know you want to."

A tiny smile pulled at her lips but as soon as she felt it she pulled it back but it was too late robin had already seen it. "Not really in to mood to be talking with outlaws at the moment" she replied coldly

She made to stand to stand and leave the booth only to be pushed back against the seat she was sitting on by one of his legs that were under the table. The heal of his foot was between her legs, with the sole of his foot pressing against her stomach.

It was a good job that this wasn't happening when she was going to work because as mayor all she wore to work was dresses and skirts but since belle took over the role when they went to neverland she never really had the heart to take it back. So instead she asked her if she would like to shear the role. They divided the days in to a schedule that would fit both of them and that meant because she wasn't always taken up with work she could spend more time with Henry. And to be honest she was doing a pretty good job. Even if she did mess up a few things here and there and now that she didn't have to dress smart all the time she pretty much spent all of her time in a top and jeans.

Regina just sat there for a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened. It all just went so fast. She's now sitting back down in her original seat with her arms out I front of her holding on to the table, one of her vest top straps falling limply down one shoulder. Her perfect lips were parted and her head bowed and strands of hair falling across her eyes that was slicked back in a casual hair due but from the force of being pushed back was now obscuring her view. She looks down at robin's foot just as he pressed it a little harder against her. She squirmed a little under the pressure of his foot as her eyes flicked up to his. She looked at him opened mouthed;momently shocked at the amount of lust she could see swimming in his blue eyes. She was about to say something when he spoke "aw c'mon love, I just wanted a little chat,"

She growled in a quiet but still intimidating voice " I swear to god Hood, if you don't remove your foot from between my legs, I will –" she was silenced by robin pressing his heal in to her a little bit firmer and moving it in a circular motion. Her eyes closed, her arms tensed and she drew her plumplower lip between her teeth and bit down to stop the sound that was trying to escape form her mouth.

"You'll do what your majesty?" he asks "because you see ….. I'm the one that's in control right now, not you"

A blush is now making its way up Regina's neck and it feels like someone has turned up the thermostat to high as she sits there feeling his gaze role over her. Her eyes look over the diner to make sure no one was aware ofwhat was happing between the two of them. Only now managing to pull up the strap that had fallen down her shoulder and hoping henry will hurry up and come and save her from the man that she is so desperately trying not to feel feelings for.

Watching her as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down on it to stop herself from making a noise, all he can think is how sexy she looks, all flustered and slightly dishevelled. All he can think about it how it would feel to kiss those very lips with his own.

He watches her as she looks around the diner, checking to make sure no one was watching what he was doing to her and how her eyes stayed on the door a little longer than necessary as if waiting for some on to enter. I chuckled"oh and by the way… Henry has invited Roland and i over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate my birthday" I watch her mouth open and eyes widen, forgetting about the pressure I was applying between her legs "what…." hecuts her off before she was able to finish as I added "and he told me to meet him here to join breakfast with you and him to discuss details of the arrangement." I finishedoff with a shit-eating smirk.

"No, no way in hell am I letting you inside my house!" Regina said in a rather louder voice than expected, still no one paid attention to them.

Robin chuckled again "I think you are sweetheart"

"You did Not just call me sweetheart!"

"Oh, but I did. I think it suits you, it's rather cute like you, don't you think?"

"I am not cute!" she growled

"God's, you're just adorable aren't you" he laughed

"UGH, why don't you crawl back to whatever whole in the forest you climbed out off! …... why are you persistent in trying to piss me off in front of other people anyway?! Why do you want me to lose my temper! …..Do you know what, it doesn't even matter because you with your little pea brain aren't even smart enough to get what you want out of me any w- uhhhhhhhhhhhh" a low moan was ripped from her throat as robin added more pressure on to his foot, his heel pressing firmly against her clit. Her hand going straight to his ankle to help her hold herself up as to not double over from the pleasure that surged through her body, sending shivers up her spine,

"You know I really like the idea of making you shut up like this, it seems to be very effective and you should know that the sound you just made was one of the most sexy things I have ever herd"

Just then the small bell above the door chimes to signal someone had entered the diner, so Regina looks up, perfect timing. It was henry, and robin's foot was still between her legs, Regina pulled forth her magic and sent a small surge throughrobin's leg which caused him to flinch and pull his leg back abruptly and as a consequence his knee smashed in to the table, causing his still hot tea that Regina didn't even remember him bringing over to the table, all over his lap. He stands up abruptly "shit" trying to dry himself off. Regina's hand comes up and clasps over her mouth to stop the massive sound of laughter that threatening to explode from within her "language robin! There are children around!" Trying to sound angry but it was ruined when a giggle escaped half way through the sentence.

"Mum!"

"What! That wasn't me Henry, that was all on him" she said putting her hand in the air in a surrendering motion.

"she's right on that one my boy" he said moving out of the booth and in to isle so he could stand fully "I kneed the table and the bloody thing fell on me , so it looks like we are going to have to put this off to another time." Pulling at his now wet top that was clinging to his stomach, a very toned and muscly stomach from what she could see.

"But we can't! you birthday is tomorrow, we need to get everything ready"

"Henry sweetheart don't whine, if robin doesn't want to do this anymore its fine with me"

"Oh I never said that m'lady, how about you make it a surprise henry, you get to do anything you like and choose what food your mother will cook"

"Who said anything about me cooking?" not only did this man wont her to throw him a birthday dinner but he wants her to cook it as well, ordering a pizza would be so much faster and a lot more convenient.

"Henry did" he said smirking at her with an expression that made it look like he thought she didn't know how to cook, she smiled to herself, robin didn't think she could cook. Henry saw the look as well and went to say that its ok because his mum always cooks so it wasn't and bother but robin carried on"it'sa part of your present to me, you have to cook yourself, no ordering food, and it's all got to be from scratch"

"Part of it? What are you on about a part of it, if I'm doing this that is all you're getting?"

"Mhmmm, well I can't wait to see what you come up with your majesty, and I do hope its edible" he said laughing "I will see you tomorrow henry, me and Roland will be around at 5 to see what you have planned" and with that he gave them both a nod and a wink to Regina and left the diner, still flapping his top where the hot liquid had fallen.

"Is it me or was robin acting like he didn't think you could cook" henry said looking toward his mum

"Well that probably because he doesn't think I can cook, for all he knows I've been ordering in all your life or buying microwave meals, and for most of my life I've been waited on hand and foot. he hasn't been here as long as the rest of the others in town so I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that I'm actually a decent cook, where as pretty much everyone from the first curse does."

"You're not mad at me are you mum? I just thought that you always good at organising something at short notice and everyone deserves to have their birthday celebrated. We all ways have room and it's not like I invited the whole town, it was just him and Roland, I promise and I will by the decorations and I will clean away everything at the end of the night, I will even go on the food shop for you if you write me a list of the ingredients "

To be honest she didn't mind it at all. Henry is right, she is good at planning things at short notice and she loves to cook when she's in the mood for it.

The only thing she didn't like was the robin part.

But that wasn't henrys fault, it was just who he was, always trying to make people feel better, make them feel happy. is just the type of boy he was.

"No Henry, I'm not mad" lie, she was mad a little bit but not at Henry. Never at Henry. She was annoyed with Robin. Robin with his stupid handsome face and dimples that make that feel things between her legs - NO!

NO, NO,NO! What was she doing? What was she thinking ? Robin is nothing but a nuisance! An annoying, smart mouthed, thief who made it his life mission to get as much of a "reaction" out of her as he possibly could.

"next time maybe you could give me a heads up though." she said with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing at her lips. "it was a quite a shock when he was teasing me about the birthday celebration I knew nothing about"

" sorry mum"

"hummmm... OK" she said taking is hand and pulling him in to the booth she is sitting at and pulling him in to a side hug " so, we are going to order our food and you will choose what it is you want me to cook as per Robins request, then I will write a list off ingredients I need and you will head to the grocery store and then go and buy all the decorations you want as well, Ok?"

by the end of her sentence Henry was grinning from ear to ear and nodding his head so fast she thought it might fall of. "YES, yes ok!"

"one thing though"

"what is it ?"

"you and Roland will be my little helpers in the kitchen, and you will un lode the dish washer in the morning as well"

"deal!"

Regina knew Henry loved helping her cook, all ways has done ever since he was little. and she knew Roland would enjoy it to.

she smiled at him and pulled him in to another hug, placing a loving little peck on his temple.

...

Regina went to bed exhausted that night. She had spent the afternoon cleaning the house and helping Henry put up the decorations he had brought.

She couldn't get robin out of her head. He was up to something, more than usual any way.

What had she gotten herself in to ?

**TBC.. ?**

**Okay my darlings, please remember to leave a review, **

**the more reviews the faster I will write more for this story, if you want me to continue it that is.**

**Just to let you guys know I do have **_**dyslexia**_** so I am well aware of all the spelling/grammar mistakes I have in my story's and I do try my best to fix them. It also might take me longer than normal to add a new chapter.**

**If you don't like the mistakes I make then I advise you not to read any more of my story's because there is always going to be some kind of mistake they you won't like. **

**but if you don't mind reading my story's or the mess-ups I make then I thank you from the bottom of my heart xxx 3 xxx**

**- Hayley**


	2. Day 2- The Dinner part 1

**I apologise a head of time for my atrocious grammar mistakes and terrible spelling. I have dyslexia and the only beta I have is spell check. if you have a problem with reading a story with any of these ( and there are bound to be a few) then I suggest that you don't read it. **

**don't go whining to me.**

**I know I have problems. lol :P**

Robin had unfortunately been called away to an incident at the camp, involving tuck and his robe having been caught on fire whilst he was trying to make lunch for the whole grope of merry men and their loved ones, before he could step through the front door of Regina's house.

Having taken nearly an hour to put tuck out, clean up the mess and organize who was going to finish of the job tuck had started but was refusing to carry on dew to him believing that the devil was trying to kill him as he was a man of god who kept catching on fire... and had nothing to do with the fact the man was constantly drunk off his ass!... the man is not even a real friar !

So with that all being said when he raised his hand to knock on the door he thought twice about it.

To be honest, he was a little curious about who the real Regina was because robin would put money on it that not once had he ever seen the real Regina.

Not really any way.

I mean, sure you can see glimpses' of who she truly is, the spicy minx part a side coz he knew that part pretty well, but as soon as she realises that she is showing others her heart she pulls back and straightens herself out before pulling on that oh so familiar mask that she wears oh so well.

The only one who she doesn't put the mask on around is Henry. that boy is the pure light in her life and she is not afraid to show others that, that is the only time others around her can_ really_ the changed woman they all now her to be.

Apart from that, like when she saw something she liked, something the thought was funny or even when she saw or heard something that upset her, like when she was cornered by a few locals of the town who still believed her to be evil and just hiding away and plotting all of their demise till the time is right and then she would kill them all, spitting venomous words at her.

Not once did she ever crack. not in front of anyone.

Even in front of robin

Especially, not in front of robin!

So he took out his lock picks and picked the door lock. it's a lot like how they were in the enchanted forest, sure they were a lot more sophisticated here but it's still the same. just a little more pins to move and a few thimbles to shimmy in to place and vuala.

The door pins click almost silently into place, then the door opens.

He enters the house and heads to the kitchen were he knew them to be from hearing Regina telling Henry and Roland that she had just turned the oven on and now the aria around it was a no goes zone because she didn't want them to hurt themselves.

Peaking slyly around the corner of the door he watches Henry lean into Roland, who was standing on a stool to be able to see over the counter, and whisper in to his ear.

While speaking, robin watches as henrys eyes travel to Regina and then back to the boy in front of him. And watches as a smirk pulls at Henrys lips and Roland looks like he is about to burst out laughing.

Mean while the alarm goes off signalling that the oven was now at temperature so Regina picks up the baking tray of what looks to be the sponge of a cake an walks over to the oven. giving robin the chance to see, for the first proper time to night, what she had clothed her petit and sexy frame in.

A black laced bust tank top sat beautifully around her chest, showing her long and delicate arms and hands. Hands that have ripped peoples harts from there body's and crushed them till they were nothing but ash slipping through fingertips and into the air to hands that had gone to doing things like pulling open an oven door in the hopes of cooking/ baking for herself instead of waving her hand and telling a servant to make something for her, and raking lovingly through a Childs hair makes it hard to believe that they very same.

The top accompanied with a bright blue pencil skirt that hugged her hips and legs oh so perfectly, that ended mid thigh.

as she turned around and bent over to place the tray in the oven, robin nearly died from the sight.

not only did the skirt hug her ass so tightly that you could see every muscle definition move as she swayed on her feet a little bit to keep herself balanced , or even that the blue fabric came up showing even more of her beautiful natural olive toned skin of her thighs but what made him have to catch his breath was the sight of the silver zip that travelled from her spine all the way down the centre of her toned bum and all the way down to the other end of the tight, tight fabric.

gods, the ideas that skirt has put in his mind made his cock twitch in his pants, but he shook the thoughts from his head. he couldn't play his games just yet... not with the boys around any way.

his eyes carried on, on their path down her legs to weir he notices she wasn't wearing any shoes, and had one of her ankles wrapped in a delicate golden chain with what looked to be a small blue rose hanging from an even smaller hoop.

a smile comes to his lips when he thinks about how small she is compared to him when she is in heals and how she always has to looks up at him. robin had never seen or been any wear near her when she didn't have any form of killer heals on her feet and he can't wait to see what the real size of the not so killer queen was against his 6 foot something body.

how on earth she could make herself look the hottest, sexiest and fuck worthy woman on the planet and also be cute and adorable at the same time, he had no idea.

**ok so hear is that long and waited for part 1 of chapter 2, sorry there's no smut or teasing but I am planning on it soon, don't you worry.**

**the next part should be up by next week, i will try my hardest to make it so.**

**can anyone guess what Henry and Roland are up to ?**


	3. Day 2- The Dinner part 2

He watches her run a hand through her silky back, shoulder length hair, as she goes about cleaning the surfaces of the kitchen.

"mum?" Henry calls

from next to her

As she turns around she is confronted with a face full of flower, that coats her cheek, neck and every other place lower from Henry and a small handful of left over chocolate cake mix is smooched on to her cheek by Roland who was leaning, very nearly sitting, on the counter top to be able to reach Regina's height.

"APRIL FOOLS!" both children scream as a shocked Regina.

She looks from Henry to Roland and then back to Henry.

Robin is sure that she is about to blow a fuse. After all if the boys did that to him he would be fuming.

After a few seconds of silence a slightly terrifying smirk starts to pull at Regina's lips.

"mum?" his voice laced with a hint of worry.

Her eyes lock on to his. "you're so gunnu get it!." she says. A hint of mischief in her voice.

In that moment she lunges to the side to snatch up a now squealing Roland who is trying it wriggle his way out of her tickling attack, as she turns tail to chance after the retreating boy who is laughing historically as he weaves through the kitchen. Only getting a few steps away from the partially open door before an arm wraps itself around his waist and he too is being lifted off of the ground. His sides being crippled buy Regina's nimble fingers, his face being nuzzled by hers. It would have been a cute gesture if it was not the cheek that Roland had smothered in chocolate only moments before, now leaving Henry with a face full of sticky cake mix too.

Robin watched the scene play out.

he watched his boy laugh so hard tears started to well up in his eyes, he watched the woman who made him feel so many emotions laugh and act so carefree that he wished he could be horned with seeing that side of her more often. He watched them as they all bent forwards trying to catch their breaths, the boys still held securely in Regina's arms. robin couldn't stop his eyes from travelling to her ass, 'what he is a guy after all!'

as there laughter died down she placed a loving kiss on both of the boys cheeks. shifting Roland on to her hip as he loosens her hold on Henry so he can turn around to face her. All three of them have beautiful beaming smiles on their faces.

"touché Henry, touché." Regina laughs "you know, I didn't realise today was April 1st."

"yeah well I felt the need to get you back for cling film-ing my toilet seat last year." Henry giggled. as Regina wipes the chocolate form his cheek.

they all jump as at the un known presences voice

"Well that was quite the sight to behold, to see the queen having a food fight. Well, that is one for the camp fire stories." robin chuckled as the three spin to face him, as he leans against the door frame with his arms crossed, his signature smirk on his face.

Only now that Regina is facing him can robin really look at her, her face is flustered with either the heat of the kitchen or from when she was running after the boys and laughing. her cheeks tinted a natural pink as she is not wearing any makeup, only her eyelashes tinted black from the small amount of mascara that she wore. Her hair down falling down in wavy locks, framing her face perfectly.

"And I must say, I am a little offended that you didn't know of today's date. After all it is my birthday."

Regina was ripped from her shocked and slightly embarrassed state by Roland who jumped from Regina's arms and in to Robins un expecting ones. Robin catching him with and 'oomph' and the reflexes of a man that was used to having to make such a manoeuvre.

"How did you get in here!" Regina exclaimed

Robin laughed, he looked her right in the eye and pointed to his chest and said "Thief."

She narrowed her eyes at him giving him and evil stare that robin couldn't take seriously, not after the joy in her face and the sight he just saw.

"You are aware that it is illegal to brake in to some ones home, yes?" eyebrow raised.

"Sweet heart" he said taking a step forwards lowering Roland to the flaw to stand next to Henry. Regina scowled at the pet name. "It was against the law in the enchanted forest too, but as you very well know. I'm not one to follow rules or to take orders..." he leans forwards to whisper in her ear ,so that only she could hear"... After all, I would have thought that our lovely little * looks Regina up and down* conversation at the diner yesterday, it would have been easy to tell I don't take orders from anyone." his hot breath hitting her cheek , shivers take its place on her skin and travels down her neck.

A blush travelling back up in its place, as Regina is reminded of what happen at the dinner.

Robin pulls back, one look at her and he can tell that it worked, that he had got to her... again... and god it definitely one of his favourite sights to see.

All Regina needs to see is the smirk upon his lips as he pulls back and she know that robin can tell what he has done to her, what he has made her remember, what he's has made her feel, and were he has made her feel it. ' cut it out Regina!.'

"ugh" Regina says as she turns to the boys, rolling her eyes at the thief and opting to change the subject. "Okay, so dinner is almost done. It will be ready in 15 minutes, so that gives you boys a little time to play and cause more mayhem" she laughed, the last part of the sentence obviously pointed at Henry as it was clear that there whole little food fight would not have happen if Henry had not told Roland of the meaning of the day and the plan that he had hatched to get at Regina. After all , how would Roland have known? They don't do April fools in the enchanted forest and this is Roland's and Robins fist year in this realm, so it's not even like she could blame him for it. "You can play video games if you'd like to in the games room but *looking at Henry* nothing with violence and something that Roland could easily get the hang off and understand what he needs to do by himself, okay?"

She was greeted by two shouted "YES"'es from the two boys who were all ready racing each other down stairs and in the basement where the games room resided.

Regina spun around, showing that she had forgotten of Robins close presence in the small amount of time that she was talking to the boy, as she collides with robins chest. A gasp of shock coming from her mouth as it happened. The only reason she stays up right on her feet and not flat on her ass from the impact was because of the large hands that grasped on to her hips, holding her still, over the bright blue of her skirt and her hands that rapped instinctively around large biceps to hold herself steady.

"And what should I do with the remainder of the time." Robin asks, cocking his aid to the said with that infuriating dimpled, panty dropping smirk on his stupidly perfect lips.

He looks down at Regina, loving the way she fits so well in to his hands and The way she holds on to him that feels as though it was how it things should always be. The way they are chest to chest and he can feel the rhythm of her heart against his chest. And most of all, the view he has of down her top at that moment in time, the sight of the top of her bust and the flower that still cling to her skin and top.

Regina is snapped out of her strait of shock once more as Robins hands tighten fractionally on her hips, she looks to were her hands are clinging to his arms and then to his face, only to watch his eyes look her over until they stop in one place. She looks down her body to wear his eyes have stopped. A lode of flower still clung to her breasts on her shirt and some still on her skin and down her cleavage. 'God he's such a guy, a soon as he sees the slightest hint of boob he is out of the count'*laughing to herself.

"You." Regina says, snapping Robin out of his trance and pulling herself free from his grip, walking around him and out the door to the stairs "Can do whatever the hell you want to do to keep that small mind of yours occupied, got find the boys or something. As I'm very aware that you know, I need to clean up." she smirked over her shoulder at him.

Walking up the stairs she called to Henry to remember to wash his face to get the chocolate mix off of his cheek before dinner.

**PLEASE COMMENT ! 3**


End file.
